Why? (Two- shot)
by ice-destiny
Summary: After all the war and chaos. Some things settled down. No, it doesn't mean that there will be no more monsters and stuff. It means that some peace has been restored. Egyptians, Greeks and Romans. But there is a problem that's needed to be solved. Love. One person needs help to move on even if she denies and refuses it. And one person needs help for- Not gonna say anymore! Read on!


**Hai. It's me. Long time no see. This is gonna be a two-shot. I think. I promise 'World Ending But Can't Help to Fall in Love' will be updated soon. The first few chapters there now has some added scenes. Read it again xD I'm sorry about that. But anyway. I got inspired by a line. Or whatever you call it. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**_Summary: _****_After all the war and chaos. Some things settled down. Everyone settled down. No, it doesn't mean that there will be no more monsters and stuff. It means that some peace has been restored. They all become really close friends. Egyptians, Greeks and Romans. They hang out often now and solve problems together. But there is a problem that's needed to be solved. Love. One person needs help to move on even if she denies and refuses it. And one person needs help for- Not gonna say anymore xD Read and find out. Two- shot probably. _**

* * *

**_"Why are you scared to go out with me?" I asked._**

**_He replied, "I don't want to be the one to break your heart."_**

* * *

"**Sadie! Get dressed! We're going out!**" Zia yelled. I ignored her. I was too busy ignoring people. Yay. I'm reasonable.

"**Sadie! I'm going in!**" Zia yelled once more and I quickly got up my bed and went to the bathroom yelling, "**Yeah, fine! Fine!**" She was probably gonna spill cold water on me again. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I already took a bath in the morning. As I was looking for clothes to wear, I saw Zia in the mirror looking at me. Creepy? Yes. I looked back and glared at her. I was dressing up while asking, "**Where are we going anyway?**" She smiled, "**We're going out with them again. Come on. You don't wanna see them? We're going to the movies.**" I shook my head, "**I never said that. Pass me my hairbrush?**" She passed my hairbrush over and said, **"You and Nico look good together.**" I rolled my eyes at her, "**What are you now? Matchmaker? Hathor? Aphrodite? Cupid?**" She laughed, "**What's gotten you suddenly serious? You have to forget about him, Sadie. You guys are over. He already moved on. You have to move on too. Sadie, forget about Anubi-**"

"**Don't say his name!**" I said sternly. She looked taken aback but that didn't stop her from saying more, "**Sadie! Forget about him! Move on! Sadie…,**" She then softened her voice and placed her hands on my shoulder, "**Sadie, he has a fiancée now… Just leave him already and… and stop rejecting those people who are willing to court you!**" I sighed, "**You know, every time we go out with them, we always end up talking about this.**" She laughed, "**Because you know I'm right. You're just as stubborn as Carter and I. Probably much worse.**" I coughed, "**Yeah, yeah. Whatever.**" She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "**Whatever you say. Let's go?**" She ushered. I nodded and we went downstairs. We saw Carter at the sofa reading a book, wearing actual normal clothes.

"**Carter!**" I called out, he glanced at me, "**You're actually wearing normal clothes!**" He glared at me, "**Thanks for the compliment.**" I grinned, "**You're welcome!**"

He saw Zia and walked over to her. "**Hey,**" he spoke to her and held her waist. He kissed her and they smiled at each other. Ugh. I rolled my eyes and went out of the mansion. I went inside the car and saw Bast waiting inside. I sat in the front seat next to Bast. I took out my phone and listened to music. I made sure that it was on a volume that was good for me but enough for me not to hear anybody. I looked at the rear-view mirror and saw Carter and Zia going inside.

"**Took you long enough,**" I murmured and looked at the rear- view mirror again. They looked at me apologetically. I sighed.

~A few minutes later~

We went out of the car and said Bye to Bast and we went inside the mall and headed to the cinema. We saw The Seven and Nico and Calypso. They were waiting at the table.

"**You think they bought their tickets already?**" I asked Carter. He looked at me as if he's shocked at my change of mood. "**I'm not sure. Let's head over to them,**" He said and we walked over to them.

When we reached them, we exchanged greetings and stuff like those. The guys 'pound hugged' each other. Boys and their greetings. Typical.

"**Sorry if we're late,**" Carter apologized. Percy smiled, "**Nah, don't mind it. We just got here as well.**" We laughed it off. They didn't buy the tickets yet. We were gonna watch a movie featuring Piper's dad. She refused at first but then gave up due to the push xD. We went inside the cinema. We all sat in the two seated ones. The 'couples' obviously sat with each other. Leo sat with Calypso. Calypso? You ask. Yes, her. Long story short. Leo fulfilled his promise to rescue her. So there.

Who I sit with? Nico. Who's choice? Everyones'. Nico and I didn't have a choice since we were one of the youngest here, apart from Hazel. Nico? Youngest? That guy's like 70 or above years old. I hated it. No, not him. Just some parts of him. He seemed too much like Anubis, it was annoying. You might think that we're awkward with each other. No, not really. We're actually pretty close.

The movie was starting. It wasn't 3D. Good. I didn't want to look up that much. We were behind the others. I knew they would make me sit with Nico. Apparently, he knew that too. So after they told us that we were gonna sit together. We told them that we were willing to watch the movie unless we're in the back. All of us hated the front seats. We would always have to look up and after the movie, our neck would hurt. So, they didn't have a choice. They didn't want to seat in the near front seats so this is what they did.

Me Nico Percy Annabeth Zia Carter Jason Piper

Hazel Frank Leo Calypso

"**You're sitting inside or?**" Nico asked. I looked at him, "**Inside, it's awkward looking the those people giving a thumbs up.**"I said, referring to Percy, Annabeth and Zia. He laughed. We sat down and we placed our drinks in the cup holder and Nico held on to the popcorn. The trailers of movies were starting. "**I'll hold that,**" I said to Nico while pointing at the popcorn. "**Nah, it's okay,**" he replied. "**Just give it to me,**" I told him. He looked at me, "**No.**" "**Nico, I wanna eat,**" I pleaded. "**If you want it, just take. But I'm not giving you the box or bucket or whatever.**" I frowned, "**Why not?**" He smiled. Sh*t. Don't smile. I quickly looked away from him. Why was I getting so flustered? Ugh. I hate this feeling.

"**Because you'll pig out on it,**" he suddenly spoke. The flustered feeling was suddenly washed away. I glared at him, "**What did you say?**" He smirked, "**What? Are you deaf now? I said you'll pig out on it**," He mocked. I slapped his shoulder lightly but with a bit of force, "**So, you're calling me a pig?**" He mockingly laughed at me, "**Yeah, pretty much.**" I rolled my eyes at him. The movie was starting. In the middle of the movie there was a kissing scene.

Movie:

"**_I can't leave you here._**" Dean said. (That was Piper's dad.)

"_**Stop your nonsense. Leave. I'll be fine.**_" Maria replied sadly. (That was some woman who got the main character role.) I rolled my eyes at the corniness. Yuck. So melodramatic. Dean then held Maria's face gently.

"**_I need you. I can't just leave you here. They'll hurt you!_**" Dean pleaded. I heard Nico cough lightly. I cleared my throat. I grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed them in my mouth. I grabbed some more popcorn and stuffed them in my mouth. "**See, I told you you were a pig,**" Nico mocked. I glared at him before returning to watch the movie. He drank his drink and kept on drinking it while I kept stuffing my mouth with popcorn. Maria shook her head, crying, "_**No, just go. I'll follow you soon enough.**_" Dean then nodded slowly. Dean stood up pulling Maria to a hug. They looked at each other and kissed. I choked on the popcorn that was still in my mouth. I saw Nico choke on his drink too.

Me: ***COUGH COUGH CHOKE COUGH***

Nico: ***COUGH AHEM COUGH***

I felt the 10 people look at us. I tried to lower the volume of my cough but more popcorn just got in my throat. Nico handed me my drink. He apparently stopped choking already. "**That's what you get for being a pig,**" he said and patted my back lightly. I glared at him while drinking. After the scene, I started to feel cold. I took off my shoes and sat in the chair comfortably. "**You're cold aren't you?**" Nico asked. I looked at him, "**Yeah, I've heard**." He flicked my forehead, "**That's not what I meant. I mean you're feeling cold aren't you?**" I nodded, "**You should've been more specific.**" He rolled his eyes, "**Shut up. You knew what I meant.**" I smiled and cuddled with myself a bit closer, "**We should've ordered a blanket.**" He nodded, "**You want me to take a blanket**." YES! IT"S BLOODY COLD HERE! That was only in my thought. I shook my head, "**The movie's almost over anyway**." He took off his leather jacket and placed it on me. He didn't stand up of course. I looked at him, "**You are doing this because?**" He scratched his head, "**Uh, I didn't feel cold so, yeah,**" He spoke awkwardly. He saw me smirk and glared at me, "**You can give it back if you don't want it.**" He said and was gonna take it back when I wrapped myself around it. He shook his head and focused on the movie. I smiled. I couldn't help but smell his jacket. It felt so warm, I could sleep.

~3 minutes before credits come up~

"**I think you should get your jacket back,**" I told him, "**They might misunderstand things.**" He nodded and smiled slyly. I gave him his jacket back. The movie ended with a happy ending. Obviously. When the credits started, everyone started standing up. Before Nico and I stood up, I pulled lightly on his arm and said, "**Uhm, thanks for lending me your jacket.**" He smiled. Gods. How many times do I tell you not to smile like that? He spoke, "**No prob. Come on.**" He held his hand and pulled on me to stand up. "**Let's go.**"

~Outside the cinema~

"**Let's go eat lunch**." Frank ushered. We all nodded. We went to the park and Leo pulled out a picnic blanket out of his tool belt. We sat down and talked about what we should eat.

"**I'm in the mood for burritos,**" Percy suggested. Everyone seemed to agree.

"**There's a shop nearby.**" Annabeth said. Annabeth and the others looked at each other. They seem to be having telepathy. Ugh. I know where this is going.

"**Sadie,**" Piper started, "**Do you mind buying them for us?**" I smirked at her, "**Sure.**" She frowned at me,"**It didn't work did it?**" She sighed,"**Whatever. Can you just buy it for us Sadie?**" I nodded. I stood up. "**Percy, go with her.**" Annabeth ushered. I looked at them suspiciously. They innocently looked at me, except for Nico who looked confused as hell.

As Percy and I were heading to the shop. I spoke up, "**You know something about this, don't you?**" He flinched, "**What do you mean?**" I rolled my eyes. I think I've rolled my eyes almost 20 times today. "**Percy, stop lying. All I'm asking is if you know anything about this.**" Percy glanced at me, "**Yeah right. If I tell you something you'd probably put some spells on me to make me tell you stuff.**" I laughed, "**I won't. I'm not that desperate Percy.**" He sighed, "**I'll trust you on this one.**" I nodded, "**So you do know something.**" He nodded. "**That's all I wanted to know**," I said to him.

After we got our food, we headed back to the others. As we were walking, Percy asked, "**Sadie, what do you think of Nico?**" I looked up at him(Cuz he's too freaking tall.). "**You ask because?**" I asked. "**Just answer it,**" He insisted. I sighed, "**Fine… what do you think I think about him?**"

* * *

**So, did you enjoy it? NO flames please T^T There will be an upcoming chapter, don't worry. **


End file.
